YugixYamixSeto Threesome
by RayeMoon
Summary: YugixYamixSeto Threesome x-D . Explicit, yaoi.


YamixSetoxYugi Threesome

Yugi's heart was pounding. An hour ago his dark half had contacted him through their link, inviting Yugi to come over to Seto's mansion. He knew the reason.

About a month ago Yami had shocked the hell out of him by informing him that Seto had an interest in him. Shocked partly because Yugi had never pictured Seto being interested in him, but mostly because of the second reason for his shock. The fact that Yami and Seto were lovers. They had gotten together not long after Yami had decided to stay in the present and had been together ever since.

According to Yami, the subject had come up when Yami had pressured Seto to tell him his fantasies. Yami, always the bold one, had been open with his fetishes and curiosities since day one, apparently, and when Seto had never reciprocated, Yami had gotten a little restless. He'd put it as teasing the answer out of Seto but Yugi suspected Seto would have called it badgering. Either way, Yami had gotten the fact that Seto had a secret desire to be with Yugi. He'd admitted to withholding that information because he was afraid Yami would be upset.

In fact, Yami wasn't.

He'd wasted no time in going to Yugi and broaching the subject. After realizing that Yami was being dead serious, Yugi had gone into a little bit of a shocked stasis. Yami, however, had assured him that he was fine with it. That he was attracted to the idea. And that whatever Yugi thought about it was ok.

Yugi had spent a long time thinking about it. And…well…he was quite tempted. He'd had some attraction for his dark half for some time since they'd become soul partners, and had always been attracted to Seto. And the idea of Seto admitting to wanting to be with him got him more than a little excited. True, he knew that it would probably be a one time experiment thing and that Seto might not even enjoy it like he thought he would, but it was still an enticing idea.

So here he was. Outside the door to Seto's mansion, waiting to be let in by the butler, and feeling like his legs were going to buckle. Who knew the idea of sex could be so frightening?

Not that Yugi was going to be scared off. This was an opportunity he was not going to pass up for anything.

It was not the butler who let Yugi in, but Yami himself. Yami smiled broadly when he saw him, his crimson eyes bright. He reached out, resting his hand lightly on Yugi's shoulder.

//Nervous, Aibou?//

/Yes!/

//Don't be. Neither of us would hurt you. And Seto is just as nervous.//

/He is?/ It was strange to think of Seto as nervous about anything.

//Very much so.//

/Are you sure you don't mind about this, Yami?/

//I don't mind, Aibou. In fact, I'm willing.// A truly evil smirk curved his mouth that made Yugi's mouth go dry. //A chance to see my beloved hikari with my lover? Yes, please.//

Yugi blushed furiously. He hesitated, then stepped a little closer to Yami. No doubt Yami read his intentions through their link but he didn't move. Yugi timidly pressed his lips to his, and when Yami didn't pull away, he grew more bold, making the kiss harder. A surprised groan left his mouth when Yami parted his lips and flicked his tongue across the seam of his. Yugi opened his mouth, to be quickly invaded by Yami, whose arms wound around him and crushed him against him. He gasped, his hands grasping Yami's shoulders, then he melted into the kiss, returning it enthusiastically. He wrapped his own arms around Yami, over his to grip his shoulders backwards, pressing as close as possible. A moan rumbled in Yami's throat, sending a bolt of lust straight to Yugi's groin.

After several dizzying seconds, Yami pulled back with clear reluctance. //We should not keep Seto waiting, Aibou.//

Nervousness returned, but Yugi released Yami and followed him up the sweeping staircase. On the third floor, Yami led him to Seto's room, which turned out to be enormous and elegant, yet surprisingly simplistic for the amount of money Seto had.

Speaking of Seto, the tall brunette was standing by the window, looking out over what Yugi assumed was the back of the property. He turned around when they entered. Yugi stopped and looked back at him. Seto was studying him appraisingly, with a rather expressionless face, but Yugi was sure he was looking to see what he thought about this proposal.

"Yugi is here, Seto," Yami said lightly. "Just like you wanted."

To Yugi's amazement, the faintest tinge of pink crossed Seto's cheeks. Yami walked over to the enormous four-poster bed and climbed up, settling down with his legs hanging over the side and his upper body braced on one elbow. He watched them, much like a spectator might watch a play, waiting.

After a very tense silence, Yugi found himself moving over to Seto. He seemed even taller than Yugi remembered, which he knew was just the jitteriness talking. Yugi didn't know what to do. Should he say something? What did one say in a situation like this? Yami decided to help them out.

"Kiss," he said from the bed.

Seto gave him an exasperated look and Yugi blushed again. However, he could feel Yami mentally nudging him, so he went with the suggestion. Standing up on his toes, he reached up grip the back of Seto's neck and pull him down to meet him. Their lips collided and Yugi sighed into it. He wound his arms more fully around his neck and Seto's hands landed on his hips, his touch less uncertain than it had been a second ago. They kissed, a trifle awkward and tentative, but Yugi was rapidly losing himself in it. Surprisingly, Seto was not as forceful and demanding as Yami had been, and his taste was completely different, and Yugi knew this was going to be an encounter to remember.

After a bit, Seto drew back and straightened. Yugi settled back on his feet, his hands sliding to Seto's shoulders. The position had to be a strain on Seto's back; they would have to find somewhere where the height difference wasn't a factor.

Like the bed.

Yugi looked over at Yami. He had sat up, clearly maneuvering to get a better look. The smile on his face indicated what he thought about what he had seen. He slid off the bed and walked over. Yugi turned around to meet him.

/Was it what you thought it would be?/ he asked, trying to show some more confidence.

//And more,// Yami said huskily.

Yugi gasped as he reached out to cup his face, claiming his mouth again in a passionate conquest. He shuddered as he was pulled firmly against his darkness' slim body. Opening his mouth, he accepted Yami's tongue, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He felt Yami push him backwards, then found himself pressed against Seto from the back, trapped between both of their bodies. He whined, instinctively grinding himself against Yami, hearing him groan in pleasure. A tingle ran up his own spine, making him almost woozy with lust.

Yami broke the kiss, looking up over his head at Seto. He smiled and tipped his face up. Seto leaned over Yugi and pecked his lips, then straightened again. Yami looked back at Yugi, gripped his hands, and pulled him along as he walked backwards towards the bed. Yugi went with him, climbing up onto the bed as Yami let go of one hand to push himself up. He lay down against him, holding himself up on one elbow like Yami was. Yami smiled at him, his free hand reaching out and running along Yugi's side from his knee up to his neck, where he cupped Yugi's cheek and leaned forward to kiss him again. Yugi kissed him back, reaching out to draw his own hand along Yami's back, pressing close against him. Yami's tongue cleverly worked its way into his mouth and he moaned. When Yami moved to begin kissing his neck, he tilted his head to give him the access, his eyes landing blurrily on Seto, who was still standing by the window, his arms crossed over his chest.

/Aren't you kind of taking this away from him?/ Yugi asked teasingly.

"He likes it," Yami said out loud, shooting a lusty look at Seto.

Seto glared at him, but there was the faintest smile on his face. Yami glanced at Yugi, then grinned fiendishly. He slid off the bed, moving like a panther on the prowl, over towards Seto. "You want to see something really hot, hikari of mine?"

Yami grabbed a double handful of Seto's black shirt, hauling him down to kiss him. Yugi's eyes widened as he watched the pair make out. Yami was right, that was really hot. The pair couldn't seem to decide which of them was going to dominate the kiss, which Yugi figured wasn't a surprise. If there was anyone they would be rivals against, it would be each other. Being in love wouldn't change that.

They finally broke apart, both flushed and short of breath. Yugi studied Seto closely, definitely enjoying the dark eyes and parted lips. Then he felt a swoop of jumpiness run through him again as Yami gripped Seto's wrists and pulled him firmly towards the bed. Yugi scooted over to the very edge, rather giving them more room than was needed on the near-Olympic-pool sized bed. Yami, walking backwards, settled on his butt on the bed, then jerked Seto forward hard, while leaning back. Seto's legs hit the bed and he fell forward, catching himself as Yami released his wrists to throw his arms around his neck. He growled at him, then bent down to claim his mouth with hungry abandon. Yugi watched with growing lust as Yami lay back, Seto going with him, his body covering Yami's, fitted between his legs. Yami moved one leg, his heel rubbing lightly at the inside of Seto's calf. His hands were tangled in Seto's hair, holding his head in place. Seto's arms were braced against the bed on either side of Yami's head, holding him up, but he moved one, his hand skimming down Yami's side. Abruptly he rolled, Yami moving with him as seamlessly as if he'd spoken the intent out loud. Yami ended up on top, releasing Seto's hair. He broke the kiss and slowly sat up, his hands pressed against Seto's chest, a grin on his face. Seto lay on his back, his hands resting on Yami's hips.

Yami reached down and tugged his shirt out of his pants, then raised it over his head, casting it off. Seto reached up and drew his fingers along his chest. Yami purred, rocking slowly on top of Seto, then suddenly leaned over and took Yugi's hand.

//Aibou, join us.//

Yugi bit his bottom lip as Yami leaned back. Yami pulled him gently, but irresistibly forward as he got off Seto's lap, sliding off onto the opposite side of the bed. Yugi's heart started to pound again as Seto sat up while Yami was pulling him forward. But he didn't have long to be indecisive, because Seto just reached out and cupped the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. He moaned, opening his mouth. Seto's other arm wound around his waist, pulling him close up against him. Yugi pressed his hands against his chest, kissing him back. Seto's tongue flicked against his lip and he shuddered, so turned on that it hurt. He broke the kiss, then moved his mouth down to Seto's neck, kissing lightly along the length. To his delight, Seto tilted his head back and made a noise quite similar to the purr Yami had made a minute ago. He nibbled lightly, growing more bold. He slid his hands along Seto's torso, pushing up his shirt. Doing so exposed a bit of his stomach and Yugi glanced down. He definitely like that sight.

//Seto's ticklish there,// Yami informed him mischievously, catching onto Yugi's thoughts.

Yugi broke the kiss and looked at him. /Really?/

Yami bent down, under Yugi, towards Seto's belly. Yugi couldn't see what exactly he did, but Seto suddenly twitched and tried to pull away, a smile at war with a frown.

"Stop that. You know I hate it when you do that."

"I was just proving a fact to Aibou,"

"Right."

"He was," Yugi said.

"Don't you start."

"Don't you start," Yami purred, kissing Seto and pushing him roughly down on his back. He broke the kiss and looked up at Yugi. //Aibou, we don't have to take turns. Come over here.//

Yugi felt his cheeks burn, but he crawled over to where Yami was pushing Seto into the mattress. Seto reached out and brushed one of his glowing cheeks, then pulled him down for a kiss as Yami scooted out of the way. Yugi moaned, pushing closer into the kiss, reaching out his upper hand to run it along Seto's body. His shirt was still pulled up and Yugi liked the feel of the hard muscles under his fingers. He moved his hand idly, making Seto grunt and twitch twice in what Yugi guessed was him accidentally finding his ticklish spot.

Seto suddenly groaned into Yugi's mouth. He opened his eyes, still kissing him, to find that Yami was nibbling on his shoulder while one hand was boldly rubbing him through his pants. Yugi froze in surprise, while Yami looked up at him, his eyes burning knowingly.

Seto's mouth descended down to Yugi's throat, his teeth nibbling even as his breath shuddered from what Yami was doing to him. Yugi whimpered, another nearly unbearable bolt of electricity charging through him. He grabbed Seto's shirt in his hand, squeezing a fist. He closed his eyes, feeling Seto's mouth wandering along his neck, his hands coming up to remove the neck belt. It was tossed away and Yugi's chin was cupped and pushed up to give Seto more access.

Yugi felt himself being pressed at and he slowly lay back, allowing Seto to lean over him. His head rested against one of the pillows, Seto's body covering his from the waist up. He opened his eyes when he felt Seto's hands begin pushing up his shirt. Seto lifted up a bit, his eyes flicking to his. Yugi sat up a bit, allowing Seto to remove his shirt. He looked up from under his lashes, seeing that both Seto and Yami were smiling.

Despite the fact that he could feel that he was still blushing, he reached his hands down to start undoing the fastenings to his pants. He was so hard and he needed some relief. His hands stopped when Yami's landed on his hips. His dark half smiled up at him, then started undoing the buckles to his belts, as well as the button and zipper of his pants. He bent down and Yugi gasped, shivering at his lips began to work over his stomach. He wasn't ticklish like Seto, so he could just enjoy the soft kisses and licks to his belly while Yami's hands began pushing his pants down. He lifted his hips to make it easier, pushing his stomach against Yami's mouth, earning himself a little nip.

Yami was not one to beat around the bush. He took Yugi's pants and underwear down at the same time, leaving him naked against the sheets. He looked up, just in time for Seto to cup his chin and kiss him hard. The hand cupping his chin then dropped, sliding slowly down his front. Yugi shivered, his arms wound around Seto's neck. He opened his mouth for his tongue, his body arching into his touch. A gasp left his mouth as Seto's hand brushed his erection, sending a pulse of aching pleasure through him. He heard Yami purr inside his head, but he was too caught up in Seto to reply.

Seto's long fingers wrapped around him and stroked. Yugi cried out, his fingers digging into Seto's skin, his toes curling. Seto's fingers tightened, his hand moving slowly. He released Yugi's mouth, instead moving along his neck and down to his collarbone. He continued down to his chest, his body curled around Yugi's. Yugi groaned, his head tossed back on one of the pillows. He slid his fingers into Seto's hair as his mouth wandered along his chest, soft kisses complimenting little licks to his nipples. He shuddered, his breathing deepening as the bliss grew stronger slowly.

"K-Kaiba," Yugi stammered.

Yugi opened his eyes as he felt the bed shift around near his head. Yami had crawled around and was now laying against Seto's back, his head even with Yugi's. He smiled at him, just watching his expression. Yugi stared back at him for a minute until he felt Seto's mouth dropping lower to his belly. He looked down at the dark head slowly working its way down his body. His heartbeat accelerated faster. Was Seto really going to do that?

He was. Yugi cried out as Seto pulled him into his mouth, sucking all the way down. His hips surged up of their own accord, but were restrained by strong hands. Seto's mouth pulled lightly up on him and he groaned. The slick wiggle of a tongue sent a bolt of pleasure through him so extreme he was nearly dizzy. He squirmed beneath Seto's hold, his eyes squeezed shut now. He felt a hand slid through his hair in a caress, and he was pretty sure it was Yami, but he didn't open his eyes.

Seto's mouth sucked hard and Yugi jerked in his hold again. A strangled groan left his throat and he definitely heard Yami purr in answer. He felt Yami's mouth feather lightly over his ear and he jerked his head to the side impulsively, pressing his cheek against the pillow. Yami merely followed him. Yugi felt the bed shift as he got up on his elbow and leaned over him, his mouth attacking his ear again. Yugi whined, his fingers cupping the back of Seto's head. It took all his willpower not to force himself deeper.

"Does that feel good, my hikari?" Yami whispered in his ear. "Does his hot mouth make you want to moan?"

Yugi did groan, shivering at Yami's husky voice saying such suggestive things. His legs were shifting restlessly as Seto sucked him relentlessly. He knew he was about to come, but he wanted to hold on for as long as possible, savor it. Finally, however, he just could not hold on and gasped, coming in Seto's mouth. He was hit with the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt. And when the fantastic pulses finally stopped, he experienced the wonderful afterglow. Dazedly, he opened his eyes.

To Yami forcing his tongue down Seto's throat. He shivered, briefly closing his eyes as the sight sent another stab of arousal through his already buzzing nerves. He opened them again, seeing Yami had let Seto go and they were both looking at him. He smiled, which made Yami smile back and crawl towards him predatorily.

//You know, Aibou… I think perhaps Seto might enjoy a favor returned…//

Yugi bit his bottom lip. The idea was extremely tempting, but he was nervous. He'd never tried something like that before.

//It's easier than you think,// Yami said soothingly, laying down beside him and running his hand over Yugi's belly.

/Ok./

With some trepidation, Yugi shifted around and got onto his hands and knees. Seto was still kneeling at the foot of the bed where he'd been and he watched Yugi come closer without saying anything. His hands rested loosely on his thighs and he was sitting on his heels. Yugi crawled up to within a few inches of him, then settled on his own haunches, reaching out to work on the fastenings to Seto's pants. The tall brunette didn't move as Yugi undid the belt, button, and zipper, opening his pants to reveal the simple white boxers. They weren't doing much to conceal the evidence of his arousal and Yugi pushed them down without much thought. With his other hand, he lightly gripped him. A sharp intake of breath encouraged him. He leaned forward and gave the tip an experimental lick. Seto merely shifted on his knees, but it seemed like a good sign, so Yugi carefully took a few inches into his mouth. Seto groaned low in the back of his throat and it was easily one of the hottest sounds Yugi had ever heard. He started taking more into his mouth, eager to hear more of those noises, and found himself gagging.

"Easy," Seto said, his voice gentler than Yugi had ever heard before.

//Be careful, Aibou,// Yami murmured in his mind. //Everyone has natural limitations.//

Embarrassed, Yugi started over, this time using his tongue more. He felt Seto lightly cup the back of his head with one hand, his fingers sliding into his hair. Yugi sucked lightly, testing this new experience. He reached up and gripped the base with his hand, knowing he couldn't take the whole thing in his mouth. Seto shifted again, his fingers flexing in his hair.

//That is such a wonderful sight, Aibou,// Yami murmured.

Yugi couldn't really see Yami, but he knew he was lying on his side beside them, watching. He pretty much ignored him at the moment, focusing on Seto. Rolling his tongue against the underside of the head got a more urgent reaction from him. Seto had too much control to thrust, but he did jerk a little and suck in another sharp breath. Yugi rested his other hand on Seto's thigh, feeling the muscles quivering beneath his fingers. He rubbed his thigh idly, beginning to bob his head and trying to give Seto as much pleasure as possible. He tongued the slit and tasted the musky precum. Seto groaned softly, his hips now beginning to move slightly against Yugi's mouth. Yugi sucked harder, hearing from Yami that Seto was close. Enthused, Yugi put in more effort, stroking the base with his hand. He felt the muscles in Seto's thigh beginning to tense considerably. Yugi continued to suck eagerly, and he was rewarded for his effort. Seto growled, his free hand clenching into a fist near his side. Yugi swallowed rapidly as Seto came in his mouth, finding the taste rather pleasant. He lifted off, licking his lips and looking up at Seto's face. The blue eyes were closed at the moment, and his cheeks were flushed. He was breathing hard, and looked quite content.

//Mmm, Aibou, that was almost too much for me to watch.//

Yugi glanced over at his darkness. Yami was indeed lying on his side at the edge of the bed. He had his arms stretched out in front of his head and was resting his cheek on the uppermost one. He looked hot, and Yugi smiled at him. He let his eyes wander downward and felt his grin widen. Yami, the only one who'd gone completely untouched, was looking quite uncomfortable in his leather pants.

//You have no idea,// Yami deadpanned.

Yugi grinned, but he didn't much chance to either tease or help. Seto suddenly decided to be more aggressive and Yugi found himself pinned against the bed beneath the bigger male, being kissed like tomorrow was never going to come. He groaned, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck and opening his mouth, returning the kiss earnestly, though surprised by this sudden attack.

//Seto is very passionate in bed,// Yami told him. //He may be reserved in his affections in outside life, but not here in privacy.//

Yugi was certainly finding that out. He whimpered as Seto's hand reached between them and fondled him, beginning to stoke the fires again. He heard Yami make a faint noise inside his head and was quite sure that the other was beginning to get frustrated by himself, but there was little Yugi could do to help. Seto was pressing him pleasantly into the mattress, his hand and mouth both busily taking Yugi's mind off of anything outside of the pair of them. The pressure in his groin was building up again thanks to Seto's skillful teasing and he whined and finally broke away to talk.

"Nngh, Seto, please!"

He watched something in Seto's eyes change. He realized he'd just called him by his given name, exactly as Yami did. He smiled, then sat up more on his hands, kissing him lightly.

"Please."

Seto smiled faintly, then pulled away, sliding off the bed. Yugi watched as he turned and walked into the bathroom.

//He's getting some lubrication.//

Yugi flushed, even though he wished he could control that reaction more. Yami smiled, seeing his reaction and knowing the reason for it, from his mind. He nodded, still resting on his side on the bed. Yugi rolled over and reached out, cupping Yami's cheek and kissing him gently. Yami kissed him back, this time letting him take over the kiss. Yugi made out with him for a bit until Seto came back. As soon as he did, Yami pushed him away.

//This is for Seto at the moment, Aibou. It's his fantasy.//

/I'm still surprised about that./

//I'm not. It's the typical twin fantasy.//

Yugi blinked. He hadn't thought about that. He and Yami did look a lot alike. He smiled, then turned to Seto, who had crawled back onto the bed, holding a tube in his hand. Yami moved, sliding forward and taking it from him. He grinned at Seto, kissing him and setting the tube on the bed, then beginning to undress him. Yugi watched as Yami slid his hands erotically up Seto's body, dragging his shirt up. Seto was sitting on his butt, while Yami stood on his knees, so that the smaller could reach, and he raised his arms, allowing Yami to draw his hands along them, slowly, lifting the shirt up. He took it off and tossed it, one hand sliding into Seto's hair and cupping the back of his head. He rested his forehead against his, smiling at him.

Yugi sat on the bed, watching this. It was the cutest display of affection he'd ever seen in either of them. It was clear, right then, how much they loved each other, even if they didn't show it much outside of privacy.

They kissed, Seto's hands sliding into Yami's hair. Yami's dropped, working by feel to find Seto's pants, which were still open. Seto lay back a bit, holding himself up on his hands, lifting his hips while Yami pulled downward. He had to break the kiss to get them down and off, but it left Seto naked. Yugi stared, tracing his eyes over Seto's form. True, he'd pretty much seen it all already, but Seto had a fantastic body.

Yami, still clothed in his tight leather pants, pulled away from Seto and lay back down. That was the signal for Yugi to take over and finish out Seto's fantasy, but he had to admit, he wondered if Yami was a bit of a masochist.

Seto took up the lube again, moving over to Yugi, who rolled over onto his back in anticipation. He was nervous, still, but incredibly excited. Seto opened the tube and poured some of the slick substance on his fingers. Yugi parted his legs, his feet flat on the bed and knees bent. Seto moved closer, settling on his knees between his legs. He leaned over him, capturing his mouth in another kiss, while his fingers traced teasingly down his balls towards his entrance. Yugi twitched, whimpering and wrapping his arms around his neck.

//Don't be nervous, Aibou,// Yami said soothingly.

Yugi agreed mentally, then gasped sharply aloud as Seto slid that first finger inside him. He raised his hips up, eyes closing as Seto gently added a second finger, stretching him carefully. He was dropping little kisses along his neck and chest at the same time. Yugi moaned as Seto's fingers brushed that spot he'd known was inside him. He'd never experienced that sensation before now.

"Oh, gods," Yugi gasped.

//Mmm…// Yami purred.

Seto added the third finger, carefully stretching Yugi fully. Yugi shuddered, then jerked his face up, kissing him desperately. To his surprise, he felt Seto smiling against his lips. His fingers were removed and Yugi felt Seto shifting him around, carefully aligning their bodies, despite their height difference. His legs were wound around Seto's waist, and then he was slowly beginning to slide into him. Yugi's mouth opened in a wide, silent O as Seto began to fill him. He winced, which made Seto pause, but he didn't stop. And Yugi didn't want him to stop. Despite the pain, it was an amazing sensation.

Seto moved all the way in, then stopped there, cradling Yugi in his arms and kissing him lightly on the forehead. Yugi smiled, ignoring the ache and looking up at Seto's face while he waited to recover. It wasn't long in coming and he moved his hips as much as he could, tightening his grip on Seto's shoulders. The other took the hint and began to move. Yugi let his breath out as Seto withdrew, then gasped sharply as he returned with a harder snap of his hips. A tingle of pleasure ran through him and he shivered. He closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side when he felt Seto nibbling on his ear, groaning as his hips continued to move. He clung to Seto, squeezing his hips with his legs.

"Faster, please," he whispered. "It feels so good!"

He heard Seto groan in his ear. Then his hips began to work faster and Yugi shuddered as the delicious sensations ran higher. He moaned, then dragged one of his hands down Seto's back, feeling the hard muscles working beneath the skin as Seto thrust. He turned his head and caught his mouth in a kiss. Seto parted his lips and Yugi took the opportunity to map out his mouth, each snap of his hips nearly distracting him. He broke the kiss, tossing his head back and closing his eyes. Seto's angle was perfect, never missing his sweet spot.

"Yugi…" Seto growled.

Yugi opened his eyes, looking up at him, a thrill running through him at the way he'd said his name. He arched, pushing himself against him, groaning as he felt his own cock rub against Seto's stomach. He reached down to stroke himself, the dizzying waves of pleasure doubling. Seto's mouth sucked at his neck, working a dark mark, and Yugi cupped his head with his free hand, shuddering. He turned his head more, and his eyes landed on Yami. He was still curled up on his side at the edge of the bed, but it was clear that he was coiled with tension. He met Yugi's eyes and he could definitely see the need in the darkened red eyes.

Seto's rhythm suddenly began to break up, the thrusts getting shorter and faster. Yugi gasped, his back arching, and began to stroke himself with fervor. Between Seto's eager thrusts and his own tight fist, he flew over the edge with a howl. Seto followed him right after, his erratic movements slowly stopping. They lay together afterwards, panting.

//Are you ok, Aibou?//

/Ok? I'm great./

He felt Yami smile. Truly he was. He felt wonderful, heavy and warm with afterglow, being pressed down into the mattress by Seto's weight, his body still occasionally rocked with aftershocks. He felt Seto trembling similarly above him and he traced a hand down his damp back, kissing his temple. Seto raised his head and kissed him. Then he looked over at Yami and smiled.

"You look rather uncomfortable."

Yami glared playfully. He sat up on his hip, holding himself up on his arm, and nodded. Seto slid off of Yugi and onto the bed, holding himself up on his elbow and laying along him. He looked down at him.

"Should we do anything about it?"

Yami glared again. Yugi smiled, looking between them. "I don't know."

"Aibou!"

"Has he earned it?" Yugi asked.

"Not that I know of."

Yami continued to glare, even though he was smiling. Seto moved, sliding around Yugi and stopping when he was a couple inches from Yami. He smiled, leaning in so close.

"Tell me what you want, Yami."

Yami shook his head. "This is you and Aibou, I just--"

"Come on, Yami. Like I'm really going to let you go without."

Seto's voice was low and husky and made Yami's protest die in his throat. Yugi didn't blame him. When Seto talked like that, who could say no?

Yami growled and leaned in to kiss him. Yugi watched, smiling. The pair might still be the greatest of rivals, but it was clear, again, that they were in love. Seto cupped Yami's chin, kissing him back. He then moved down to kiss along his neck, nibbling sharply. Yami moaned, tilting his head back, his eyes closed. Yugi crawled around, sliding in under Seto to begin working on Yami's pants. He felt fingers slid through his hair; from the angle he thought they were Seto's. Getting the button and zipper undone, he pulled Yami from the confines of his pants. A flick of his tongue brought a muffled groan. Yugi pulled the tip into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, making Yami shudder.

//Nngh… Aibou…//

Yugi purred, pulling more into his mouth and beginning to stroke the base, like he had with Seto. Yami's muffled groans were wonderful to hear. He felt the other two shuffling around and opened his eyes enough to see that Seto had shoved Yami's pants down as best as he could with him kneeling. Closing his eyes, he went back to his task, stroking his free hand lightly along Yami's thigh and hip.

After a minute, he felt Seto tugging him upwards. Confused, he raised himself up off Yami, to find that Yami was merely shifting around to get his pants completely off. He remained on his knees, afterwards, though he was standing up on them now. Yugi smiled, kissing Yami's belly, then tracing back down to his cock. Yami gasped, his hands cupping Yugi's head. He felt Seto leaning against him and knew he was kissing Yami again. However, when Yami suddenly cried out loudly, Yugi lifted up to see what was going on.

He nearly fainted at the sight. Seto was still kissing Yami hungrily, and now he had his hand behind him, clearly stimulating him with more than his mouth, Yami's hands gripping his biceps . Yugi shivered, then took Yami back into his mouth, determined to devastate his dark half with pleasure. He sucked hard, bobbing his head quickly along his shaft. One of Yami's hands tangled in his hair again, his hips moving a little against him and Yugi was sure he couldn't help himself. He took it in stride, scraping a little with his teeth, which made Yami jerk. Seto was still leaning against Yugi, helping him work Yami over.

The pair of them were still linked mentally, even if neither of them were concentrating on sharing thoughts and sensations, and Yugi could feel how Yami's pleasure was rising. He continued on, lightly dragging his nails along Yami's thigh, teasing the sensitive areas along the creases of his thigh, then stealing his hand down beneath him and cupping and rubbing his balls. He felt Yami tense, felt him shiver. He opened their link wider and gave Yami a mental push.

//Aibou!//

Yugi swallowed as he came, pulling away and sitting up. Yami was slumped against Seto, panting, his eyes closed. Seto held him, then looked over at Yugi smiled. Yugi smiled back, moving over to press a light kiss to Yami's mouth, then leaning up to do the same to Seto.

Yami moved, crawling up the bed and laying down, beckoning the other two to him. Yugi lay on one side of him, resting his head on his chest, while Seto lay against his other. The three of them rested in comfortable silence. Yugi nuzzled against Yami, closing his eyes.

Yes, definitely an encounter to remember.


End file.
